


Unfinished & Rushed Endings

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: works that i never got to post and dont want laying around in my notes





	1. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished

Hoseok had always felt a strange connection to the little boy that lived on the house besides his. He was only a few years younger, he was 6 and Hoseok was 8, but he always felt the need to protect him and make him feel happy. They played together every single day and walked together to school. 

Hyungwon looked up to Hoseok, he enjoyed spending time with him and would get extremely sad if for some reason they couldn't see each other one day, he wanted to be his friend forever.

"Hyung, we'll be friends forever right?" He asked the slightly taller boy with bright wide eyes.

"Of course Wonie, forever." The other would answer enthusiastically. And they did keep that promise. 

When Hyungwon turned 10, 12 year old Hoseok was there, he still played the games Hyungwon liked even though he didn't enjoy them as much anymore. When Hyungwon turned 12, 14 year old Hoseok was the one that helped him understand a bit better the changes of his body, because he had gone thorugh them already. From the ages 14 to 16, the short and skinny boy grew almost a head taller than Hoseok. He also had developed a stronger personality, so he started to be the one to protect Hoseok. And Hoseok was happy, he was 18 but he was a bit more sensitive and a bit more dependant than Hyungwon. He was not ashamed though, he accepted how he was and didn't try force a change on himself, also he loved Hyungwon's attention. They still lived right next to each other and they were as close as they were 10 years before. 

Hyungwon was very smart, so he was in the same grade as Hoseok, their last year at school; so they still spent the mayority of the day together. They had other friends obviously, they shared a group of friends and would also hang out separetedly sometimes, but they were still tied by the hip. They went to school together, sat together at class, spent the recess together, did their homework together in the afternoon, then they would hang out and sometimes one would eat dinner at the other's house. Hoseok had sneaked in into Hyungwon's room and slept with him a couple of times too, when he had had a really bad day, Hyungwon would cuddle him close and listen to his problems. They were there for each other when they had problems at home, problems at school, problems with friends and problems with girls.

When Hoseok had his first girlfriend at 15 Hyungwon was excited and asked for all the details, then he had his first girlfriend and it didn't last long, when it was over he didn't even miss her and he realized he hadn't really liked her or enjoyed the relationship. When Hoseok was 16 he had his second girlfriend and Hyungwon was not as excited, he didn't want to know a lot and he got a bit sad everytime Hoseok couldn't hang out with him because he was hanging out with her. When Hoseok was 17 he had his third girlfriend and Hyungwon was jealous, he couldn't explain why he didn't want Hoseok to be in a relationship, he got mad when he hanged out with her or talked about her. Hoseok just assumed Hyungwon didnt like her but Hyungwon knew there was something else, why wasn't he interested in any other girl and why the only person he would think about was Hoseok?

Now he's 16 and Hoseok is 18, Hoseok hasn't dated anyone else but Hyungwon has finally realized that he likes him, as more than a friend. Hoseok doesn't know obviously, and he is too afraid to tell him, he knows his feelings aren't reciprocate.

_

"I hate Math." Hoseok sobs against Hyungwon's chest. 

"Awh Seokie, don't stress over that."

"I just don't like getting bad grades, I thought I had understood the topic, but I still failed." He says looking up at the taller boy with a pout.

"I will help you next time." He says ruffling his hair and dragging his hand down his back in a reasuring way.

"You always help me with everything, I should be the one helping you." He says and sighs, Hyungwon is about to protest when Hoseok continues. "I rememeber when I was the one to take care of you when we were kids, you've grown so much." He sounds almost melancholic and Hyungwon can't help but chuckle.

"You sound like my mom, she tells me that almost every morning." 

"I swore I was gonna be taller than you, and smarter." He says dramatically. "But it's ok, as long as you stay with me forever I'll be ok." He says with in an attempt of a baby voice and cuddles closer to him. Hyungwon's heart is beating fast and he wraps his arms around Hoseok's body, he buries his nose in his hair and breaths in his scent happily. "I love you Wonie." Hoseok says carelessly.

"I love you too." Hyungwon answers truthfully.

_

A few weeks pass and Hoseok starts dating a new girl, you could say Hyungwon was enfuriated.* But he was more mature now, and he had a secret to keep, so he acted as if it didn't bother him and enjoyed his time with Hoseok the best he could. 

"Her hair always smells like flowers Wonie." Hoseok says with his chin on his hand dreamily, elbow rested on top of his fogotten notebook.

"Hmm." Hyungwon says uninterested as he does work on his homework.

"I can't believe she accepted to go out with me." 

"Why? You're really handsome, intelligent and nice, why wouldn't she?" Hyungwon says still not looking up but menaing it.

"Thank you." Hoseok says with a small smile and Hyungwon looks ul at him, he can't help it when his face breaks into a smile too and his eyes turn soft. He doesn't just "like" Hoseok, he's in love with him.

"You don't like her either right?" Hoseok asks. 

"It's not me that has to like her, it's you Hoseok."

"But you're my best friend." Those words hurt Hyungwon more than they should. "I would like to get your approval." He pouts a little and Hyungwon feels loke crying.

He doesn't like making Hosoek sad but he can't help the fact that he doesn't want him to date anyone but him. That all he wants to do is grab his face and kiss him senseless, scream that he loves him and make him his. But he will have to work harder on accepting the fact that that won't ever happen, and will have to at least get along with this girl so Hosoek won't be sad or worse, start suspecting something.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished

"You know my dad really hates you right?" Wonho tells Hyungwon as they're wrapped up naked in a mess of covers on the oldest's bed. Wonho is laying half on top of him with an arm and a leg thrown across his torso, Hyungwon is drawing circles with his fingers on his thigh.

"Yesh, if he didn't I wouldn't have to enter the house through your window." He says with a chuckle but Wonho pouts a little.

"Im sorry about that by the way, you deserve to enter through the front door and be greeted by a supportive father of your boyfriend." 

"It's ok baby, being with you is worth it." He leans in and kisses his forehead making the smaller blush.

"Do you love me?" Wonho asks dreamily.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't climb through a window if I didn't."

"Awh, I love you too." He says and pecks his lips.

"I know, if you didn't love me you wouldn't let me come in through your window."

"Hyungwon-ah, stop talking about the damn window." Wonho says facepalming and Hyungwon laughs out loud. Wonho glares playfully at him.

"Ok, ok." He says after calming down and kisses his boyfriend's forehead again.

Wonho smiles at him but then sighs.

"Things are getting complicated..." He says sadly and unwraps his leg from Hyungwon to cuddle closer to him. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Hyungwon asks in fake worry. 

"Of course not." Wonho says rolling his eyes as the younger and chuckles. 

"I know hehe." He grins. "But tell me what's worrying you." He turns serious.

"He's being more strict and aggresive and he keeps insisting on that I have to take on the family businness. I really dont want to, but I finished school a year ago and he still won't let me eneter art school, I think he's gonna force me to study business managment."

"He can't." Hyungwon says a bit upset, his eyebrows set in a frown.

"Oh believe me he can. I have no control over anything in here Wonie." He says with a sigh hiding his fsce in his neck. "I just wanna be an artist, I wanna paint and draw and take pictures and travel, that's all I want. I cna get a job doing that or start my own business."

"I know baby, I want that for you too. You deserve to be happy doing what you truly love."

"You're the only one that gets me and truly cares about me and my feelings. Soemtimes I just wanna run away with you..." 

"Would you really?" Hyungwon asks amused and Wonho only nods with his face still against his skin. "I dont make enough money for both of us."

"I would get a job and help you with everything and also save for art school." He says now looking at him. 

"Would you really leave this comfortable life to move into my shitty appartment and eat cup ramen for dinner three days on a row?" 

"Yes." Wonho says without doubting and Hyungwon's heart skips a beat. "I love ramen and I love you, it sounds perfect to me." He adds with the biggest grin ever and Hyungwon can't help but chuckle and pull him in for a kiss.

"If you ever wanted to do it I would welcome you with open arms." He says when they pull apart. 

"I love you." Wonho says and leans down to kiss him again, he moves to straddle his lap and Hyungwon's arms instantly hold on to his waist. 

"I love you too, my beuatiful prince." Wonho blushes at the statement and looks away. He takes his instant camera from his bedside table and points down at Hyungwon. 

"Nooo." Hyungwon says throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I need more pictures." He captures a picture of Hyungwon's lazy smile, his covered eyes and his thighs on either side of his torso. When th oicture comes out he shakes it lightly until the image stars to appear. "You look stunning, I think Im gonna paint this one." 

"Let me see." He sits up, which makes Wonho now be sitting on his lap. "I love it, I like how your thighs appear on it too." He says examining it. "Can I take a picture of it with my phone?"

"Of course, why do you even ask?" Wonho says chuckling and kisses his cheek before moving form on top of him. Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders and stands up to look for his jacket wherever he threw it, their clothes are scatered across the the whole floor. 

As Hyungwon walks around Wonho focuses his camera on him again and takes a picture of his bare backside. Hyungwon is surprised by the sound and turns to look st Wonho with a fake glare, Wonho only smiles innocently and sends him a finger heart that makes Hyungwon smile fondly. He takes another picture there. Hyungwon only shakes his head and finally finds his phone, he stands besides the bed examining the new pictures and takes pictures with his phone of the ones that don't show his ass.As he does this Wonho keeps on taking pictures of him, he just loves Hyungwon when he's doing the kpmost simple things, his favorite pictures of the boy where unplanned and when Hyungown didnt even notice he was taking them.

"I feel like a celebrity, paparazzi everywhere." He says putting his phone aside and taking the camera from Wonho. He looks through the viewr* and focuses on Wonho and the mess of sheets on top of his lap. "So pretty." This makes the older boy blush once again and right them Hyungwon takes the picture. "This one is mine." He says when the camera expulses the picture. 

"Let me see it." Wonho says kneeling on top of the bed in front of him. "I like it." He says smiling at him and Hyungwon puts the photo aside too before wrapping his arms around Wonho's hips and leaning in to kiss him softly. Wonho literally melts against him and he barely kisses back, when Hyungwon starts walking backwards he wrpas his legs around his waist and and his arms around his neck and lets him carry him. Hyungwon presses him against a wall and moves down to kiss his neck. Wonho moans lightly and grabs on to the hair in the back of Hyungwon's neckand pulls lightly. They're still both naked and Hyungwon's is so warm, the sun is setting and Wonho is truly overwhelmed, he really loves this boy.

"I love you, a lot." He says kissing his jaw.

"I love you a lot too." Hyungwon says looking at him with a wide smile. Just as Wonho is about to kiss him again there's a loud bang on the door. 

"Shin Hoseok!" Screams Wonho's dad and they're both startled by voice. Wonho stands into his feet but stays against the wall protected by Hyungwon's frame who is looking down at him worriedly. "Amswer to me!" 

"Dad, I've told you that I prefer Wonho." He answers calmly looking down, Hyungwon takes his hand and massages it.

"I don't give a fuck. Why is your door locked?" He asks and your can hear the anger in his tone. "Are you with that punk?" Wonho looks up at Hyungwon with glassy eyes but Hyungwon only shakes his head and whispers that everything's gonna be okay. "I know he's in there!"

"What do you want dad?" Wonho mumbles.

"I don't understand you. If you're gonna be a faggot at least be it with a classy man, if not then just marry a girl. I can't wait for that ohase of yours to be over." He says with hatred in his voice and Wonho starts to cry. "Dinner is ready, go down if you want to." He says at last and they hear his footsteps walking away.

"I-Im sorry." Wonho says after a while with tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, don't apologize, you have done nothing." He wipes his wet cheeks. "It's your dad that's an ass, you don't deserve to be trested like this." He wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him close to his chest in a tight hug. Wonho sobs against his skin a d wraps his arms tightly around his middle torso. "Shh, everything's gonna be ok." He kisses the top of his head and they stay there, still pressed to the wall, until Wonho clams down.

"Im sorry, Im ok now." Wonho says wiping his face.

"I told you not to apologize." He says pushing his hair out of his face. "Are you going down there?" Wonho shakes his head no. "Do you want to go out to eat soemthing nearby, or for me to bring you something?" 

"I don't wanna go out, get something and lets eat here." He says looking up at him. 

"I can't stay baby, I need to go to work earlier tomorrow because my co-worker can't attend and my boss told me I coukd get the money from his payment if I covered for him. Sorry." He says with a pout. "I still can bring it to you tho." 

"Ok, thank you." Wonho says with pout too that Hyunghown kisses, making them both smile. 

The taller boy looks for his clothes and gets dressed before going out the window to bring Wonho some of his favorite sushi. Wonho puts on a pair of briefs and Hyungwon's undershirt that he just stole, because it smells like him. About 15 minutes later Hyungwon is back with the sushi and some ramen too, he makes sure Wonho is tucked into bed, his small table made for eating on it in front of him and the tv playing softly in the background. 

"Call me if anything happens, don't be afraid to wake me up, if you're feeling really bad talk to me, ok?" Wonho nods softly as he chews on a roll andthen offers one to Hyungwon. Hyungwon gladly eats it and leans in to kiss Wonho's forehead before grabbing his phone, his new picture and his keys from Wonho's bedside table.

"How much was this?" 

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy it and relax. I'll try to come over tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Wonie, and again Im sorry." Wonho says looking down.

"I told you to stop apologizing." He sits beside uim and kisses his foread again and then his lips softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wo ho says with a small smile and Hyungwon pecks his lips before standing up and walking towards the window. He waves happily at the older before climbing down and Wonho is left with a stupid smile on his face as he eats. When he's halfway done with his meal the handle from his room starts to shake and his father walks in furiously.

"Why didn't you downstairs to eat?" He asks his son.

"I didn't want to." Wonho says calmly and taking another sushi roll with his chopsticks.

"Where did you get that food?"

"Hyungwon got it for me." He says looking down and his father chuckles maliciously.

"This is unbelievable." He shakes his head. "Ok then, do whatever the fuck you want Hoseok. Im tired of you." He throws his arms up in exasperwtion.

"How did you get in?" Wonho asks unbothered, he may be dying inside but he has to appear strong in front of his father.

"I used the spare key, have a problem with that? Can't I open the doors of my own house now?"

"Of course you can, but Im not reaponsible of what you walk in on next time you do it." He says with a small smirk and his father turns red. 

"You little!" He launches flrward but only as a threat, he doesn't really get close to Wonho. Still, he does tries his best not to flinch, he's peeing himself but on the outside he looks indiferent. "I'll just leave, there's no hope your you..." His father says walking out of the room. As soon as he closes the dorm WonhoFluff shoukders slump* and he starts to breath really fast, that was terrifying. 

He finishes his food calmly, sheding a few silent desperate tears in between, he really wants Hyungwon to be here right now. 

As if they were connected his phone starts ringing and it's Hyngwon twlling him hes about to go to bed and asking hoe everythings goung. Wonho tells him about what just happened.

"Shit, why is he like that?! I truly despise him, if he hates me then I hate him twice as much." Hyungwon says angrily.

"I wish I could hate him..." Wonho says against the phone.

"Awh baby, you don't have to. It's not your fault, plus I dont truly hate him Im just mad at how he treats you." 

"I know, don't worry." They stay silen for a moment. "You shoukd go to sleep now, Imma dl the same actually."

"If I knew you were going to sleep early I would have stayed with you." Wonho can hear the piut in his voice.

"You know we wouldn't go to sleep early if you had stayed." He giggles.

"That's true, we're experts on talking shit at midnight and watching memes at 3am." He chuckles.

"We truly are." Wonho says witha wide smile. "Anyways, thank you for eveything today. And thank you for calling me."

"No problem baby, good night. I love you, for real."

"I love you too, for real."

_

Hyungwon has been Wonho's support ever since they crossed paths. They met 3 years ago at a gay bar. Hyungwon was playing there and Wonho had gone to get some drinks after a fight with his father.

"Thank you so much for your attention, it was a pleasure playing for this amazing crowd tonight." Hyungwon says into the microphone before the people in fron of him explode in cheers, he smiles widely before bowing and going off the stage as the next act is announced.

He starts walking towards the exit, he would stay tonight but he's carrying his guitar and he's a bit tired so all he's thinking about is his bed and sleeping. He's almost out when a smaller guy bumps into his chest.

"Oh!" He says surprised looking down at him, the boy looks up at him and he looks a bit scared.

"Come back baby!" Another man shouts coming after the boy.

"Hel-" The boy starts to say but hiccups in between his sentece. "Help me..." He looks up at Hyungwon terrified, holding on to his shirt and Hyungwon's heart breaks a little.

"Here you are." The other man says licking his lips and taking Wonho harshly by the arm.

"L-leave me alone, I told you Im not interested." The boy pleas trying to release his arm from his hold. 

"Hey, hey." Hyungwon interrupts. "Let go of him please."

"Why? I saw him first." The man says looking Wonho up and down grossly, Hyungwon feels like throwing up. 

"He's not some thing you see and can have if you want to, he's a human being and he's clearly telling you no." He uses his hand to release the man's fingers grip from the boy's skin. Wonho quickly hides behing Hyungwon and holds his shirt tightly.

"Who do you think you are?" The man lurges forward but Hyungwon being agil* and sober quickly evades him and the man falls to the ground. He hears the boy giggle behind his back and he can't help but smile. He turns to look at him and takes him softly by the wrist, dragging him outside so he gets some fresh air.

"Are you ok?" He asks once they're outside.

"Y-yes, just drunk." He smiles with blushed cheeks and looks away.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It happens to everyone, plus what happened it's not your fault. He's a creep." The boy giggles.

"He is." Hyungwon smiles at him and the boy blushes again. Hyungwon chuckles. "You're handsome." He says and bites his lip innocently. 

"Thank you, you're pretty." Hyungwon says pushing some sweaty hair out of his face. 

"Thank you for eveything." He launches forward to hug him, his arms wrap around his waist and he nuzzles his face in his chest. "My hero..." Hyungwon only chuckles and hugs him back.

When he tries to pull apart he notices the boy's grip has become considerably looser and when he looks down he has his eyes closed. That's the first night Wonho stays at Hyungwon's apartment, the younger spent most of the night watching him sleep peacefully in case he woke up to throw up but he never did so he went to sleep eventually.

The next morning he is woken up by a light proding on his cheek. He blinks his eyes open and the boy from last night is kneeling in front of the couch where he's laying down.

"Hmm, hi." He says rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

"Hello." The boy says looking curiously up at him and standing up to sit down too. "I-Im sorry for everything, I shouldn't have caused tou trouble. You even slept in the couch." He pouts. 

"It's ok." Hyungwon says with a smile. "Do you remember last night?"

"Yeah I do, I said a lot of embarrassing things to you, sorry for that too." He looks down blushing.

"It's ok, it was cute." The boy's face turns even redder than before and Hyungwon chuckles. "What's your name?"

"Wonho." He whispers.

"Nice to meet you Wonho, Im Hyungwon." He offers him his hand and Wonho shakes it lightly.

_

A month has gone by ever since that day, the day wonho's father screamed harsh words at him while Hyungown held him and then barged into* his room luckily after Hyungwon was gone.

Things seemed calm for a while, Hyungwon still sneaked into Wonho's room from time to time and Wonho visited him on his appartment too. Wonho tried to avoid conflict with his father as much as he could, he just focused on his photos and painting on his studio but his father still found a way to fight over soemthing. His stepmother stayed quiet and looked at him simphatethic and his younger brother was just done with him, he did want to inherit his father's company and thought of Wonho as stupid for wanting to be an artist. He was alone in that house, Hyungwon was the only person he could lean on and he knew it. That's why when Wonho calls him crying in the middle of the night Hyungwon worriedly sits up on his bed. 

"Baby what happened?!" He asks and Wonho just sobs. "Wonho, please tlak to me, tell me what's wrong or I can't help you."

"M-my dad..." Hyungwon sighs already angry.

"What did he do to you this time?"

"H-he signed me up for bussiness school without my permission Wonie... A-and it's abroad, he wants me to go study abroad a-and stay away from you and..."

"Wonho..." Hyungwon says dumfounded*.

"I f-fought back obviously and he h-hit me Hyungwon, he slapped me across the face and I-"

"How does he dare lay a finger on you?! I know he's your father but still, he has no right to hit you!" Hyungwon screams furiously standin up from his bed. Wonho let's out a strangled cry.

"P-please come Wonie, p-please come to me... Im so scared, I don't know what to do. He wants me to leave in two days, I d-don't know if I can stop him..."

"Im on my way baby, just relax ok? I'll be there in a moment."

"O-ok. Im in my studio..."

"Its ok baby, I'll meet you there." He hangs up and quickly puts on a pair of shoes and a coat before exiting his apartment and calling a cab.

When he reaches Hyungwon's house he climbs through his room window like he's used to and silently tip toes out and down the hall to his boyfriend's art studio. The door is locked.

"Wonho baby..." He whispers and wiggles the handle. A few moments of silence pass and then the door is being opened, Hyungwon is greeted by a red and teary eyed Wonho. They walk inside, Wonho locking the door behind them, and they just stand there looking at each other. 

Wonho's wearing an oversized dark blue sweater that is probably Hyungwon's, his white underwear and pink socks. He looks absolutely adorable and Hyungwon says so to try and make the pout from his lips dissapear.

"You look absolutely adorable."

"T-thank you..." Wonho says with a small smile that last only a second before hes pounting again, his bottom lip trembles and he launches himself into Hyungwon's arms. "Im so glad you're here, I wouldn't make it without you by my side."

"Awh baby don't say that, you're a strong boy ok?" He says cupping his face and looking down at him and Wonho nods. "You're a fighter and we'll get through this." He pecks his lips softly but more tears pour out of Wonho's eyes.

"T-this time is not that easy, h-he signed me up in some school, he bought a plane ticket and asked the maid to pack my stuff Hyungwon. Didn't you notice the suitcases in my room?" He shakes his head, he clearly didn't because he was too concentrated on reaching Wonho. "Im scared Hyungown, Im so fucking scared. I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave Korea, I don't wanna attend bussiness school, I d-don't wanna be away from you..." He starts to cry again and Hyungwon holds him close to his chest.

"Shhh, don't worry baby, there has to be a way out of this. He can't force you." He says thinking really hard on a possible solution for this mess.

"Just take me away from here Wonie... Y-you said that if I ever wanted to run away and move in with you you would do it right?" He looks up at Hyungwon with hopeful eyes. "I wanna do it, I'll get a job and help you with everything and I'll eventually pay for art school myself too. I just wanna be happy and that is next to you." He says with a cracked voice and the desperation in his eyes brings Hyungwon to tears too. "Why are you crying Wonie?"

"You truly don't deserve all of this..." He wipes his eyes quickly. "Imma get you out of here, Imma make you the happiest boy ever and together we're gonna live a long, good and happy life, ok?" Wonho nods with more tears in his eyes. "I love you so fucking much Shin Wonho, you have no idea." 

"I love you more Chae Hyungwon." He says with a small smile and they share a passionate kiss. "Are you sure I won't be a burden? I don't want you to feel pressured to take me in..." He says looking down. 

"Wonho, I've wanted you to move in with me for the longest time, I just never had the courage to ask you or confront your father about it." He says with a chuckle and kisses Wonho's nose. 

"Then let's get out of here." Wonho says a bit desperate.

"Now? You wanna leave right now? It's 11:00pm, don't you have things to collect or I don't know..." 

"No." He says without hesitation. "My clothes and personal items have already been packed as I told you before and I don't want any money or stuff from him or this damned house. I'll just grab my supplies and works from this studio and then we can leave." He says with determination and starts to collect his pencils and brushes. "Also if Im taking out my luggage we have to use the front door and this time is the perfecttime to do so, we'll just have to be really quiet so we don't wake anyone up."

"I love this side of you, a strong boy as I said before." Hyungwon says proudly and Wonho smiles at him. The younger boy helps him collect his things too and soon they are done, most of Wonho's things are small sixed, he has only done a few big pieces since his father would scream at him everytime he walked into the house with canvases and atuff like that. So he just stuck to medium sized paper that was easier to hide.

"I think this is the only thing I will miss of this house... This studio was my safe place for years." He says a bit melancholic as they stand by the door. "We had some good memories here too..." He smiles up at Hyungwon.

"Yeah we did." His mind travels back to the forst time Wonho took him into this room and how excited he was showing him everything. He remmebers the time Wonho live painted him and he had to sit still for almost an hour, the time when they had a picnic inside, the time where Wonho stripped Hyungwon down and started painting flowers and cute animals on his chest, stomach and legs. He also remmebers the mess they made afterwards when they started kissing and ended up making love right there. He remembers so many good things but also bad things, it's not the first time he has come over to this tudio to hold Wonho as he cries. 

"Yeah... But it's ok." He smiles up at Hyungwon and it's a real smile.

"It is ok." He kisses his forehead. "And remmeber I have a spare room in my apartment, you can use that. It'sdefinitely smaller but you can have it if you want it since it's empty."

"R-really?" Wonho asks excitedly.

"Of course baby, unless you wanna make it your room and sleep on a different bed from me..."

"Shut up, of course not." He slaps Hyungwon's chest. "Thank tou so much." He smiles again. 

"Don't thank me baby, I'd do everything for you." Wonho looks away bkushing and shyly exists the room, Hyungown chuckles and walks out behind him, both of them carrying bags with his stuff that were on the studio.

They go back to Wonho's room and star carrying out the suitcases after the older puts on some pants and grabs a coat and a pair of shoes. They carry them downstairs slowly and quietly and Hyungwon makes a call when they're done, probably calling a cab Wonho thinks. Wonho uses his key to open the door carefully and they take everything out for when the car arrives, then he takes off the keychain Hyungwon got for him a few months ago and leaves his keys of the house in a small table thats besides the door. He takes one last look inside the and tries to rmemebers the good memories he had there, his lips lift into a sad smile and he sighs as he closes the door behind himself for the last time. This decision may seem rushed but Wonho had thought about it for a really long time, leaving this place is literally a weight off his shoulders.

"Ready babe?" Hyungwon asks squeezing his hand lightly, he was so lost in thought that he didnt notice the van parked in front of his house.

"Y-yeah, what is this?" 

"Get in motherfuckers!" Hyungwon's friend Minhyuk whisper shouts rolling the passanger seat's window down where a grumpy Jooheon is half asleep.

"Minhyukie!" Wonho says excitedly now recognizing the vehicle and running towards them. He pops his head inside and kisses Jooheon's cheek before blowing another kiss to Minhyuk. The dimpled boy smiles and pulls his head down to kiss his forehead and hug him.

"I can't be mad at him Hyukie, he's too cute."

"I know." Minhyuk says staring adoringly as the two hug. "But seriously get in, I don't want your crazy father to get up."

"Thank you, I din't know Hyungwon called you this late, I'll scold him later."

"Im right here." Hyungwon says already inside, he already took all the suitcases inside. 

"Nah, it's ok. Hyungwon has been my friend for years and you are my friend too, I know what you both have been trough so I support this decision. Jooheon and I went theough something similar so I know what it feels like." Wonho gives them a pouty smile and nods.

"Thanks, I love you." He says wholeheartedly* and finally gets in the van. Hyungwon closes the door behind him and pulls wonho to sit on his lap as Minhyuks starts to drive slowly away from there. The moments pass in comfortable silence, the radio playing lowly acompanied by Jooheon's soft snores. 

"I owe you one Minhyuk, Im sorry for waking you and Jooheon up but I couldn't think of anyone else." 

"I said it's ok, I would do anything for you two. Jooheon was a bit grumpy though but he lightened* up as soon as Wonho kissed his cheek." He says and him and Hyungwon chuckle.

Silence reigns in the vehicle again and Wonho nuzzles his nose on Hyungwon's neck.

"Thank you."

"It's ok baby, there's nothing to thank me for." He rubs his back and moments after he feels Wonho's warm tears coat his skin. "Shhh, wverything will be alright. I know it's scary but I will take care of you, I promise." Wonho can only nod as sobs scape his lips uncontrollably. "My baby boy..." He turns him around in his lap so they're chest to chest and Wonho hugs him tightly by the neck, Hyungwon wraps his arms around his waist and continues to rub his hands up and down his back reasuringly. 

Minhyuk turns the volume of the radio up a bit and leaves them to have their oittle moment, Wonho's sobs have woken Jooheon up again and the younger boy pouts as he discretamente* looks at the pair behind him. He locks eyes with Minhyuk and they share a simpathtic look, but they know they'll be alright. Yhey love each other for real and they'll get trough this.

_

Wonho is about to doze off when they arrive at Hyungwon's apartment but as soon as he sees the entrance he sits up still on top of Hyungwon.

"We're here bub." Hyungwon says pushing his messy hair from his forehead.

"Yes." He smiles lightly and pecks his lips before crawling off his lap.

The four of them get off the vehicle and help carry the suitcases up to Hyungwon's appartment. Well, Jooheon only watches, he uses the excuse that he's tired and the fact that he's the youngest against the other men and they just awh at him and gladly accept, Hyungwon even pinches one of his cheeks making him pout. 

"Thank you so much." Wonho says jumping towards Minhyuk and wrapping his legs around his waist. "I owe you a big one, I love you." He hugs him really tight and Minhyuk hugs him back before Wonho gets off.

"You owe me nothing, as I said, I love you both too much. You never bother." 

"Thanks Hyukie." Hyungown hugs him too and hugs Jooheon before Wonho attacks the youngest and kisses his dimples.

"It's ok. Now go up and sleep, Minhyuk and I will go home and do that too. Call tomorrow if you need anything else." Jooheon says holding Minhyuk's hand in his and waving goodbye with the other one. 

"Bye, thanks." Wonho and Hyungown say in unison as the other two get in the van and drive away.

"I love them, I can't believe they came this late." Hyungown says happily.

"I can't beleive you called them." Wonhos ays scolding him and pinching his side.

"Hey!" He swats* his hand away and they both laugh. "Come here." Wonho walks towards him and Hyungown cups his face and kisses his lips softly. "Let's get all your stuff inside and then sleep." Wonho nods and they enter the building and start going up the stairs. They carry all the suitcases from the hall to Hyungwon's room and fall tiredly on top of the bed.

"It would be perfect to make love right now, as a welcome home gift and shit but Im really tired." Hyungwon says panting and Wonho laughs with his head on top of his chest.

"I agree." They have taken off their jeans and are in their underwear and sweaters. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great." Hyungwon says smugly and squeezes his waist. "By the way, is that sweater mine?" 

"Yes." Wonho says both innocently and mischevious. "I was sad and it smelled like you so I wore it today."

"Do I smell good?" Hyungwon asks proudly.

"Yes, like boyfriend." Wonho says sniffling* him up and Hyungown burts in laughter.

"You're so funny." He shake shis head and flashes a fond smile when Wonho yawns like a kitten. "Good night baby."

"Good night Wonie. Thank you again. I feel happy now, I feel at ease*."

"It's ok darling, Im the lucky one here. I get to have all for myself everyday, every minute of the day." He kisses the top of his head and Wonho smiles shyly before nuzzling his face in Hyungwon's chest and closing his eyes to sleep.

_

Hyungwon wakes up to soft kisses pressed to his jaw, cheek and closed eyelids. His lips naturally form into a smile and he flutters his eyes open. Wonho is stradling his hips and laying on top of his chest.

"Good morning prince." Wonho whispers muzzling his face against his neck.

"Morning baby." The younger answers petting his head and kissing his forehead.

"What would you like for breakfast? I can bring it to bed." Wonho says looking up at him and Hyungwon shakes his head.

"Don't worry, let's eat out. Gotta show you around the neighborhood." Hyungown says softly.

"I already know the neighborhood Wonie." The older says and chuckles, Hyungwon shushes* him and laughs too. "Can we go to the cafeteria where you work? I love their french toast."

"Yes, let's go. Actually I was thinking of asking my boss to hire you there, he was complaining about needing more employes* the other day. Since I've been working there for a year and he loves me, plus he already knows you from all the times you go, maybe he'll give you a job."

"Yes! You're a genius!" He sits up on Hyungwon's hips and starts bouncing excitedly. "Im sure he'll say yes, Im so excited!" 

"Im glad darling." Hyungwon says holding his thighs and smiling up at him.

"Im so happy, we'll be a family." Wonho says dreamily. "Should we get a dog?" Hyungwons eyes widen and Wonho chuckles.

"Maybe later, or we could get something smaller." Hyungwon says trying not to crush his baby's dreams.

"Hmm..." Wonho thinks about it throughly. "Something small... Oh my god! How about a hedgehog?! It could be our baby!" Hyungwon smiles widely, he actually likes this idea.

"I like it, let's wait until you get all settled in and then we can get it. Deal?" Wonho nods furiously and leans down.

"I love you." He whispers against Hyungwon's lips and kisses him. The younger kisses back and his hands that are still holding Wonho start to squeeze his skin. 

"I love you too, so much Wonho, you have no idea." Wonho giggles against his lips and his hands slide under Hyungwon's shirt to caress his skin softly. 

"Take it off Wonie..." He whines and Hyungwon quickly sits up and takes it off. "So obedient." Wonho says trying to sound seductive but it comes out cute and Hyungwon only chcukles before taking off the other's shirt too and kissing him deeply. Wonho's hands hold on to Hyungwon's bony shoulders and he starts to move his hips in circles when he feels Hyungwon's erection.

"Lay down for me baby..." Hyungwon whispers dropping his head to suck a mark on Wonho's collarbone, the older shakes his head. 

"No, you lay down and relax..." He pushes him back to lay on his back and Hyungwon lets himself be guided. "Gonna ride you, is that ok?" Wonho asks with wide eyes. 

"Whatever my baby wants." Hyungwon says with a lazy smiles and Wonho blushes before taking off both of their underwear. "Hmm, I love your body so much. So curvy and beautiful. Pretty ass, thick things..." 

"I love your body more." Wonho says looking for the lube he knows Hyungwon keeps in his bedside table. He pours some into his hand. 

"Im just plain and skinny, I look like a light post*." The last statemnet makes Wonho burst in laughter and he uses the hand that is not covered in lube to cover his mouth. "It's true."

"Nah, I like it. You're perfect." Hyungwon smiles fondly and Wonho takes a hold of his member. 

"Oh baby..." He moans as Wonho starts to move his hand slowly up and down his member, lubing it up. 

"I just touched you Wonie." He says amused and Hyungwon only moans back. Hyungwon is always very responsive to him but he always stays collected, Wonho on the other hand becomes a mess from Hyungwon just touching him. This is one of the rare occasions when Wonho has the upper hand, he wanted Hyungwon to relax and feel good. But the mayority of the time it's him who's below and he becomes and whimper and babbling mess, all Hyungwon has to do is something as simple as touching one of his nipples to make him a crying mess. He's very sensitive. 

"I love how your hand feels aorund me... Please prep for me baby." Hyungwon commands and Wonho moans and nods. Forget what he just said, even having the upper hand he's a mess. He takes the small bottle of lube again and pours some more into three of his fingers. "Do you want Wonie to touch you too baby?" Hyungown asks taking the bottle into his hands.

"Y-yes please..." He whimpers with his arms already behind himself, his fingers massaging himself. Hyungwon smiles and puts some lube in his hand before wrapping it around Wonho's dripping member. "Oh my god..." The older whispers, he has a finger inside himself already and the combined feelings are driving him crazy. He works quickly and soon has three fingers inside as Hyungwon wanks him and he moans loudly. "Im ready." He says simply and Hyungwon's hand comes to a stop, he cleans his hand on one of the sheets and holds Wonho's waist as the boy lifts himself up and positions Hyungwon's member before going down on it.

"Yes baby!" Hyungwon says loudly enjoying the tight feeling and Wonho's whimper of pleasure. He pulls him down for a kiss and they moan into each other's mouth as Wonho moves his hips in circles and infinite signs. 

"Feel so good Wonie, always feel so good." Wonho says against his mouth and Hyungown groans as he thrusts in and out of his boyfriend.

"You feel the best baby, always so good for me." He says pressing kisses and bites tot he older's neck and pecking his lips every now and then. 

After a moment Wonho sits up and Hyungwon's hands go back his waist as the smaller bounces up and down, their moans filling up the room and sweat starting to form in their foreheads. In that moment Wonho's phone starts to ring in the bedside table. 

"Shit." He says planting his hands on Hyungwon's chest and moving rapidly up and down. 

"Don't swear baby." Hyungwon pinches one of his ass cheeks making him whimper. "Aren't you gonna pick it up?" He asks with a smug smile and Wonho looks at him amused. 

"Pervert, do you really want me to pick up the phone right now?" He says with a smirk still moving his hips. Hyungwon smiles back and searchs for his phone, his face drops as soon as he readsthe name on the screen and he puts it back as if it was hot as lava. "Who is it?" Wonho asks coming to a stop.

"Don't worry about it, keep going baby." He says sweetly as he pushes away the hair that sticking to Wonho's forehead.

"Now Im curious..." Wonho says moving shyly and the ringing stops.

"It was your father..." Hyungwon says thrusting in and out of him, small moans scaping his lips.

"O-oh." Wonho says in between moans too. "He probably noticed my stuff are gone and the key, he never called when I stayed the night here." He says with a frown.

"Are u ok?" Hyungwon asks caressing his cheeks. 

"Yes, he needs to fuck off, and you need to fuck me." He says pulling out and laying down. Hyungown chuckles at the statement but is quickly on top of Wonho, holding his thighs apart and entering him again. 

They pick up a medium pace, Wonho wrapping his legs around Hyungwon's hips and them sharing deep meaningful kisses. They whispers sweet nothings against the other's mouth until Wonho moans the loudest he has the whole morning and comes undone without warning. 

"So beautiful, my orecious baby." Hyungwon says caressing his cheek and trying to pull out.

"N-no, stay until you're done. Finish inside." Wonho says in a sweet tone, he becomes the softest after he comes and Hyungown absolutely adores it. 

"Ok baby." He says before a moan and picks up his pace just a bit to try and finish quicker. 

"Hmm..." Wonho moans with a smile cupping Hyungwon's face. "I love you." He says with the prettiest smile, his eyelids closed and it's too much for Hyungwon; he comes right away with a low groan. 

"Amazing as always, my good boy." He praises Wonho before pulling out and craddling him in his arms to lay cuddled up to his chest. They're messy and sweaty but they're happy and at peace. Wonho's phone starts ringing again. "Do you want to pick up?" Hyungwon asks againt he top of his head and Wonho nods once.

Hyungwon retrieves Wonho's phone from the small table and hands it to him, he warps his arms toghter around him when Wonho swipes to accept the call and presses small kisses to his forehead.

"H-hello?" He asks shyly.

"Where are you?" His father asks firmly and Hyungwon is surprised to notice that Wonho put the call on speaker, maybe he doesn't want to face this alons. He looks down at his smaller boyfriend and kisses his nose. Wonho, who looked terrified, smiles at the action and sighs before answering. 

"What do you want dad?" He asks trying to sound as neutral as posible.

"Your things are gone, even your vertedero/basurero* is empty, and you left your keys. Are you with that idiot? Do you really think that is the best decision Hoseok?"

"Dad-" He starts to say but is quickly interrupted.

"Are you really gonna throw away a bright future as the heritage of the company for a silly hookup and that stupid dream of yours of painting? How are you even gonna sustent yourself?"

"Shut up dad!" Wonho says surprising not only Hyungwon and his father, but also himself. "I don't want the company, I've told you eevr since I was a kid that I didn't wanna manage it or anything to do with it. And Hyungwon is not a silly hookup as you call it, we've been together for 2 and a half years now if you haven't noticed and I love him. Also, painting is not a stupid dream of mine, it's what I've loved the most ever since I can r,emeebr and you've always tried to put me down but I know Im talented and I know I can make it. Where I am now I have someone who supports me and I don't need your money, I'll make my iwn money and atrenda rt school and become a succesful visual artist." As soon as he finishes his rant he bursts into tears and Hyungwon hugs him close trying to calm him down.

"Ok then, Hoseok. Waste away tour life and the opportunities Im offering you like that, I hope you don't come back crying when everything comes crashing down on you. I'll be laughing-"

"Excise me sir but Im going to hang up. We honestly don't need your negativity and at the moment, Im gonna take care of Wonho and help him in everything he needs. You don't need to worry anymore." Hyungwon says taking the ohine from Wonho.

"You disrespectful son of a bitch. Where do you live? Im going there and Im bringing my son back right now!" He yells into the phone.

"Wonho is not going anywhere he doesn't want to, now hood bye and have a nice rest of the day. We sure will." He says calmly and hangs up, turning Wonho's phone off. He then puts it aside and conti ues to hug the other boy.

"My prince charming." Wonho says with a small smile nuzzling closer to Hyungwon if that's even possible. "Thank you."

"No problem baby, I told you I would take care of you. And if that includes protecting you from your own father then I will. You're save woth me." Wonho nods against his skin and presses kisses to his chest. "Now let's take a shower, yes? Let's forget about this little inconvinient and go get some breakfast. Then we can come back, unpack all your stuff and I'll help you set up your studio in the spare room. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes." Wonho says with a wide smile and they stand up and take a warm shower togetehr. They dress in soft casual clothes and Hyungown changes the sheets before they go out the door.

_ 

Getting Wonho a iob was easier than he thought, his boss was charmed by the idea even before Hyungwon finished talking. He absolutely loved Wonho, he even hugged him and told him he coukd count on him for anything after they explained why Wonho after being rich suddenly needed a job.

Hyungwon orders pancakes and Wonho orders his beloved french toast, Hyungwon's boss saying it's on the house contrary to the boys' insistsnce on paying. They end up giving up and thank throughly before starting to eat. They are grossly cute, they bat theur eyelashes at the other and feed eachother and Hyungwon even wipes the corner of Wonho's mouth that is covered in syrup, making the older blush. Their cute exchanges makes them gain some attention and even a few pictures taken from a group of young girls sitting beside them. Wonho can't help but blush and hide in Hyungwon's neck, they're sitting on a booth, and the younger just laughs and waves at the girls.

"You're both so cute." One of them says with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much." Hyungwon says smiling back and nudges Wonho to thank her too. The smaller boy looks up with flustered cheeks and gives her a small bow that makes her giggle.

The owner, who is watching carefully, aproaches them and jokes about the cafeteria getting popular because of them working together and encourages them to keep being cute. The boys laugh at this and continue to eat calmly, it's not the first time they eat here together and Wonho has visited Hyungwon at work too but today they were extremely clingy and sweet towards the other comparing to thise occasion so maybe that's why they brought more attention.

They finish eating and say goodbye to their boss and promise to be there on time on monday for work, Wonho's first day of work. Thy walk hand in hand back to the younger's appartm, their appartment now, and start unpacking Wonho's stuff. Hyungwon wasn't a man with many belongings and Wonho only brought the things that really had a meaning or use to him so their stuff fit perfrctly together in the cabinets and the closet. 

Then, they move to the spare room of the appartment, where Wonho will now have his studio.

"Can I use the space however I want?" Wonho asks up at Hyungwon.

"Of course baby, they only thing we can't do is paint the walls like you used to in your old one because this is rented and the owner didn't let me."

"I know Wonie, it's ok." He smiles and pecks his lips. "It's perfect here, the only thing missing is a desk, but I mostly work on the floor."

"A desk... Hmm..." Hyungwon think for a while while Wonho stars rumaging through his bags, looking for posters and his works he had up on the walls.

"Not necessarily a desk, just something to work on. But don't worry, you've already done anough for me." Wonho says looking down.

"Awh baby it's ok, I can get it for you, you deserve everything and more." He kneels by his side and kisses his forehead. "Let's go buy it later. Or if you want to we could find a way to bring the one you had at home."

"No, I don't to go near there again plus I don't want my dad to think I need any of the stuff he ever bought me. Well my clothes and oersonal things were bought by him but you get it."

"I do, don't worry."

"Thank you." 

"I told you it's ok." Hyungwon says with a playful sigh and Wonho giggles still taking out all his stuff. Hyungwon smiles at him and pets his head before sitting beside him and starts looking for catalogs of stores online.

"Here babe." He passes Wonho his phone that shows a medium sized pastel pink desk. "It suits you."

"Awh, I like it. And it's not expensive at all." Wonho says taking the phone from Hyungwon and forgeting the bag in front of him, he has already taken out all of his stuff and they are sprawled on the floor. "Can we really get it?" 

"Of couse, after lunch." H smiles at the excite dboy.

"Thank you so much, I love you, I owe you so much." He puts the lhone aside and throws himself into his arms. 

"Just shut up." Hyungwon chuckles. "And I love you too." He pushes some hair from his face and kisses his forehead and then pecks his lips. 

"What would you like for lunch?" Wonho asks looking up at him. Hyungwon knows the basics to survive but Wonho is an amazing cook. 

"Whatever you can come up with woth the shit I have in my fridge." Hyungwon says and Wonho laughs. 

"When I get my first paycheck I will go to the store and buy ingredients to cook you a feast, from now on you'll eat proper food." 

"Says the biggest cup ramen enthusiast in Korea." Hyungwon says earning a playful slap in the chest from his boyfriend.

"That's different." Wonho pouts. Hyungwon chuckles and cups his face before kissing him, Wonho i stantly kisses back and starts to push Hyungwon diwn so he's laying on the floor. He quickly straddles his waist and kisses his neck and jaw. "I would've sucked you off if you weren't being mean." He says rubbing himself a bit against Hyungwon's crotch.

"W-Wonho." Hyungwon groans and Wonho giggles before standing up. Hyungwon sits up bewildered and Wonho smirks before going to put up some of his posters. "You little tease."

"Tonigh, tonight." Wonho sing songs* and Hyungwon only shakes his head before standing up to help him.

At noon Wonho cooks them some pasta with what he found in the kitchen and it turned out great, Hyungwon praises him endlessly and peppers his face in kisses as they lay on the couch for a while before heading out to get Wonho's desk. 

When they come back from getting that it's late afternoon because they walked around the whole mall and ended up buying more stuff, they even did some grocery shopping. They finish setting up Wonho's studio and then eat some cup ramen and talk nonsense sitting on the floor of the small balcony the appartment has.  
They are tired so they go to sleep early but first Wonho keeps the promise* he made Hyungwon that afternoon.


	3. Mess around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rushed ending

Hyungwon is laying down reading peacefully when he hears the door creak open, his eyes don't leave his book because he knows everyone but Changkyun and Hoseok are out, so it must be one of them. The door closes again quietly and he hears the lock turn, he instantly knows it's Hoseok. 

"Hi Wonie." He says with a smile when he notices the younger is laying on his bed again, "it's more comfortable" Hyungwon has claimed before and Hoseok knows it's true. He's the only member with a separate bed, not a bunk, and he feels grateful for it every day.

"Hi." Hyungwon says still not looking at him, Hoseok scrunches his nose grumpily and starts to walks towards him with small steps. Hyungwon feels the matress dip beside him and finally turns to look at his hyung. They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds until Hoseok's face breaks into a grin, Hyungwon can't help but chuckle and pinch one of the older's cheeks.

"Can I stay here as you read?" Hoseok asks. "Changkyun left and I didn't want to bother you on our free day but I felt alone and bored." 

"Of course, we always spend our free days together anyways." He tells his best friend.

"Well, you're right." He plays with his fingers on top of his chest.

"I know you, that wasn't what you really wanted to tell me." Hyungwon says marking the page where he left off and putting the book away, on top of Hoseok's bedside table. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really, just keep reading. I'll probably fall asleep or something." Hyungwon doesn't believe him, but he knows Hoseok will spill whatever he's holding in soon so he takes back the book and keeps reading until that happens. 

It's 5 minutes later that he feels Hoseok fiddle beside him and move to lay pressed against his side. He feels the older's warm breath against his skin and then a small kiss pressed to his neck. 

"Hmm, Wonie..." He whines. Hyungwon smiles.

"Yes?"

"Im a bit horny... Do you think you could help me out? Everyone's out so we're save." He mumbles and Hyungwon turns so he's face to face with him, he runs a hand through his hair and uses his free hand to pull him closer by the waist. 

"Of course Seokie." He says with a warm smile that makes Hoseok melt. "It's been a while huh, like a month."

"Yeah, we've been too busy or with other people. But you know I need you from time to time." Hoseok says a bit more seductively this time and Hyungwon closes the space between them, connecting their lips together in a kiss.

Hyungwon and Hoseok were best friends, and Hyungwon was straight, but they had sex sometimes. They knew it was conplicated, not even them understood it, so they kept it a secret from everyone, even the other members. Hoseok was bisexual, but no matter how many girls or boys he could have he would choose a night with Hyungwon above everything. Hyungwon was straight, he liked girls and only girls, but he enjoyed sex with Hoseok and he liked making the boy feel good, he liked his personality in bed too, he liked how vurnerable he became and he loved knowing every side of him. He had tried multiple times to be with other men, and he hadn't even gotten aroused, but with girls (and Hoseok) it was so easy. 

They talked about it, they even tried to date once but it just didn't work out, they liked being best friends and that's what they were. They had this weird type of connection and adoration for the other but it was definitely not romantic. At some point they just stopped caring, they know who they are and what they are but if this makes them happy then they will do it, and they have been doing it for months now. Unless they are exclusively dating someone, then they stay loyal to that person, but they idol life doesn't give you enough time for a serious relationship; so they end up falling back into casual hook ups and their special nights together.

"Wonie, I had missed you. I had missed this." Hoseok says and moves to straddle his lap.

"Me too baby, me too." Hyungwon answers looking up at him, his hands holding his waist. Hoseok's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he leans down to kiss him again, this time more deep and slow. Hyungwon's hand move up the expand of his back, pulling his shirt up slowly. "I love making you feel good."

"Do I make you feel good too?" Hoseok asks even though he knows the answer, and he can feel it too against his thigh. 

"Yes Seokie, you're the only guy that can make me feel something. You're special." He says finally pulling off Hoseok's shirt.

"I know." The older answers a bit cockily.

"Come here." Hyungwon pulls him closer by his lower back and then down so he can suck one of the older's nipples into his mouth.

"Wonie!" Hoseok moans loudly as the younger also plays with the other with his thumb. 

"Do you like it when I play with your nipples?" Hyungwon asks close to the wet bud, his breath making it perk up even more.

"Y-yes, you know it."

"I do, but I like hearing you admit it." Hyungwon says with a smirk and presses kisses against the other's neck, his thumbs still playing with his chest. 

They have set their rules and limits pretty clear, Hyungwon knows everything Hoseok likes, what he doesn't and what he has to be asked beforehand. Nipples are always a must, they get Hosoek going. Hyungwon on the other hand doesn't get to aroused when Wonho touches his nipples and he doesn't want to be penetrated in any way. He loves when Wonho sucks him off and kisses his neck.

"Let's take this off..." Hyungwon says fumbling with Hoseok's sweatpant strings, purposely brushing his hand against his tip. 

"Yes please." Hoseok says giving acess so Hyungwon can pull them down to discover he isn't wearing any underwear.

"Naughty." He chuckles.

"Im not naughty, I was just lazy." Hoseok protests placing himself back on top of Hyungwon and starting to rub himself against the younger's hard member and play with his own nipples.

"S-so you weren't planning this?" He says with dilatated pupils, mouth going dry at the sight of the movements of the man on top of him. 

"Not necessarily, but I did miss you. It's always good with you, it's different." This makes Hyungwon smile a little and he earns a smile back from the older, who leans back down and kisses him again. "Why are you still dressed?" Hoseok asks with a small pout.

"I don't know, you undress me." He says and Hosoek obeys. He takes off Hyungwon's shirt and then slowly pulls down his pants and briefs, his eyes following the younger's member that springs up and curves against his stomach. "Hey, eyes up here!" Hyungwon says playfully and Wonho turns red and crawls up his body. "Wait!" Hoseok stops just before he starts rubbing himself against Hyungwon again. "Last time, you told me you would teach me how to suck dick." Hoseok chuckles at the statement.

"Are you sure you're straight?" He asks playfully, it's something he always does to bother Hyungwon.

"Hey, the only dick I would suck it's yours so you're the one at loss here if I don't learn." He says crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"That is true." He says laying beside him. Hyungwon sits up and then kneels in front of Hoseok, slowly spreading his legs apart. He takes his time to caress and press kisses against the inside of Hoseok's thighs and then finally takes his member in his hand. "Do I just put it in?"

"Yeah I guess." Hosoek says in a trance, his pupils are dilated and he's quivering in anticipation. "J-just be careful with the theeth, use your lips a-and I'll warn you if Im close so you can pull it out."

"What if I wanna swallow?" He says moving his hand up and down the older's lenght.

"Hyungwon-ah..." Hoseok moans loudly.

Hyungwon chuckles and leans down, taking the tip into his mouth and thenstarting to go up and down. It's really messy at first but he does fine for his first time, making Hoseok moan out load and bury a hand in his hair.

"You're so good Wonie, keep going..." He mumbles and the corners of Hyungwon's mouth lift for a moment before he continues. A few moments later he pulls out and moves up to kiss Hoseok again. 

"Wanna be in you already..." He whispers against the older's lips as his hand travels down his body and to play with his entrance.

"Then do it, Im prepped already." Hoseok says needy and Hyungwon chuckles.

"You were so planning this."

"I was just hopeful." He says with a sided smile and takes out one condom from his bedside table. He unwraps it and puts it on Hyungwon at the speed of light. 

"Hmmm, so needy." Hyungwon says smoothly as he positions himself, his hands grabbing on to Hoseok's thighs as he pushes inside. 

"Y-yes! A-always needy for you..." Hoseok chokes out as Hyungwon thrusts sharply into him, his face buried in his neck as he leaves small mark-less bites there. 

"Felling good hyung?" Hyungwon asks after a moment, his breath is irregular, there's sweat forming in his forehead and Hoseok is a moaning mess.

"Yes! Faster!" He shouts and wraps his legs around Hyungwon's waist. Hyungwon obeys quickly, picking up his pace considerably. "Im close." Hoseok announces not long after.

"You can come baby." Hyungwon says panting but looking down at him with a smile on his face. He surprisingly increases his pace even more and Hoseok comes right away, white landing on his stomach and Hyungwon's chest. He keeps his his legs around the younger's waist as whimpers leave his mouth from over-sensation, Hyungwon comes soon too and pulls out to lay beside him after discarding the condom. "That was good."

"Yes, thank you." Hoseok says with a smile and rolls over to lay his head on top of Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon smiles adorably at the older boy and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead adorably. 

They know their relationship is odd but they like it that way, they're each others support and a huge part of the other's life. They know people would judge them so they stay quiet. Nobody needs to know what happens behind closed doors.


End file.
